Drann
Drann – An intelligent diminutive relative of the minotaur, seen most often in various places of Lorterra. Contrary to popular belief, many are not blood thirsty raiders and pirates. Just most of them…” - The Deltorian Scribe “Me an Keru were jes sittin’ ‘round, waitin’ fer Ferny to come on back with th’ rootbrews, when all-a-sudden, this big ole drann was round th’ corner, swingin’ ‘is lunky trident at Keru’s soft head! Now, I jes gotta say, I fell down right there laughin’, cause th’ man-o-taur had ole Ferny in one arm, and a barrel o’ rootbrew in th’ other! Thet boy Ferny knows how ta shine! Well, Ferny got tossed cross th’ alleyway, brekin’ barrels an’ th’ like, an ole Keru was fainted dead away! The Drann went ta stab me in me belly, but I stepped up an hit ‘em in th’ skull with my lead club as hard as I could! Well, th’ Drann] jus shook ‘is head, an then he threw me like a bag a flour, breakin’ me legs on th’ wagon. When I woke up, Ferny was gone with th’ barrel. My legs they still hurt. Thet drann had quite a meal thet nite I bet!” - Drann Tavern Story Background The Drann are a rather large race that are believed to be somehow related to the terrible monsters called the “minotaur.” While the minotaur and drann both tend to be violent, very strong, horned, hoofed, and stubborn, the real similarities end there. Drann stand 6 to 7 feet tall, while minotaurs are typically double that height. Minotaurs seem to lack sense, intellect, and civilized society, while the Drann are somewhat more well rounded than their bestial counterpart. (Though many would argue that they are both lacking wisdom and “true intellect.”) The 'Drann are a society of fantastic mariners, braving caustic seas, merserpents, maelstroms, pirates and similar challenges, while the minotaur live in hand-hewn labyrinths chewing on old bones and gristle. If one were to call a [Drann a “Minotaur,” they would likely be facing a huge, enraged, trident-wielding foe. One interesting thing about the Drann is that they consider all of the seas to be their homeland. Though they acknowledge the city of Lorterra as the capitol of their nation (not official), any Drann marine would tell you that the real homeland is without borders, and is everywhere that a warship could go. It’s no surprise than, that Drann are most at home on the deck of a warship, riding the churning waves. Society Everyone in Drann] society has a place. Rowers, Navigators, Captains, Deckhorns, Sailwards, Dockhooves, Landmasters, are all titles that one carries with them, whether or not they are aboard a vessel. Drann folk are proud of their titles, and often there is friendly debate betwixt a Navigator and a Rower for instance, but all are aware that every crewmember is needed to keep a ship (or city-state) afloat. Officer titles lend an air of a higher class, and are more respected throughout society, because these are the decision makers. Women drann are as likely as men to be of any title, and there are many Dranna Captains sailing the seas. Here is a list of Drann titles, and a general guide to where they fall: High Admiral Admiral Marshal Captain Navigator Sailward Marine Rower Deckhorn Landmaster